Fasteners having a head and a band that can be formed into a closed loop, with at least one end of the band being held by teeth within the head are well known, for example UK patent no. 1,600,601. In this arrangement, the head includes a pair of jaws, each having inwardly-facing teeth, which engage with teeth on the top and bottom surfaces of the band. The head has a substantial thickness that can snag other objects. For example, in underwater applications, the head could snag on fishing nets, diver's wetsuits/breathing apparatus. Also, when the band is secured around an object that is moved, for example a pipe, it stands proud of the pipe and can catch on other objects and/or damage other objects that come into contact with the pipe.
WO00/00407 describes a fastener having a toothed band having two ends. One end of the band is secured by a pair of toothed jaws in the head, which engage with the teeth on the band. The head also includes a passageway provided with a second pair of jaws; the second end of the band, after it has been formed into a closed loop, is fed into the passageway and through the pair of jaws. The teeth on the jaws engage with the teeth on the second end of the band to hold it in a closed-loop configuration. In order to tighten the band around an object, the portion of the second end that has passed through the second pair of jaws can be grasped to increase the tension in the band. Like the arrangement described in GB 1600601, the head is relatively tall and can snag on other objects. In addition, the free, second end band can also catch on nets and other objects.
Simple cable ties include a pair of jaws, at least one of which includes teeth and engage with teeth on the band of the cable tie. The back of the pair of jaws is open so that the free end of the cable tie can be pulled through to tighten the tie. It is also known to cut off the excess part of the cable tie that has passed through the pair of jaws but this generally leads to a sharp, ragged edge that can damage other objects if pressed against them.
GB-A-2224469 describes a file binder for securing papers within a file and has a base secured to the file, two flexible elements that are connected at one end to the base and that can each pass through holes punched in the paper. Two passageways are provided in the base that each contain a toothed pawl. Each pawl engages teeth on the second end of one of the flexible members. In this way, the flexible members are each maintained in a closed loop that holds the stack of papers.
GB-A-2308153 discloses a cable fastener having a head and a separate flexible toothed band. The band is formed into a closed loop and the ends of the band are secured in the head. When secured in the head, the band ends lie one above the other and so the head must be relatively tall.
GB-A-2308153 discloses a cable tie having a flexible toothed band and a head secured at one end of the band. The head has a passageway through it; the free end of the band is fed in through one end of the passageway and out through the other end. The passageway has a set of one or more of teeth in the passageway that engage corresponding teeth on the band and so prevent the band being pulled back through the passageway. The band can be tightened by grasping the free end of the band that has been pushed through the head, and so is protruding, and pulling on the free end. The set of teeth can be accessed through an opening in the top of the head to release the teeth from the band and hence allow the free end of the band to be pulled back through the passageway, thereby releasing the tie.